COMMERCIAL BREAK
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: Comme j'ai changé leurs vetements récemment,et bien j'ai pensé à un petit épisode d'essayage


Steve et Jin étaient chacun dans leur cabine d'essayage en train d'essayer de nouvelles tenues.

Pendant ce temps là,Hwoarang de son coté chantait pour Steve derrière la porte:

Veux-tu mon ptit chocolat ?

Me veux-tu en toi toi toi ?

Steve:Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hwoarang continua:

Veux-tu sucer ma sucette ?

Veux-tu être en moi moi moi ?

Steve agacé cria dans la cabine:

Mais arrête !

tout le monde peut t'entendre idiot !

Hwoarang sourit:

Quoi ?

ça te dérange ?

Steve:Oui je n'arrives pas à me concentrer !

Hwoarang:Wow,tu dois te concentrer pour mettre un vetement,t'es fort twa.

Steve:La ferme,et ou en sont Jin et Devil ?

Hwoarang regarda à quelques mètres,ou se trouvait leur cabine.

Devil Jin était tranquillement assis à un banc,si ce n'est qu'il paraissait agacé.

Devil Jin:Bon tu as presque fini ?

j'en ai marre mwa...

Jin:Patiente bébé quelques minutes,tu ne seras pas déçu.

Devil Jin soupira.

Hwoarang s'avança et s'asseya à coté de lui,il s'exclama les bras croisés sur la tête:

Hwoarang:Hé ben !

nos petits amis sont chiants ! plus que chiants !

Devil Jin:Tu l'as dit,de vraies pouffiasses !

A ce moment là Steve et Jin crièrent en même temps:

ON VOUS ENTENDS !

Hwoarang et Devil Jin ricanèrent.

Jin à ce moment là sortit.

Il était vêtu d'un haut impérial magnifique,bleu avec quelques nuances d'or et d'un pantalon en cuir rouge qui remonté bien là ou il faut.

Devil Jin fut bouche bée,

il mit du temps à trouver ses mots,

à la place,il gronda:

ça doit couter cher tout ça,quel est le prix de ce haut ?

Hwoarang fut surpris et ricana:

Haha et c'est ça que tu retiens twa ?

Regarde le Devil !

Jin est magnifique !

Regarde ton cul mec !

Jin se tourna un peu dans le miroir et rougit.

Il baissa les yeux et demanda timidement à Devil Jin:

ça...ça te plait ?

Devil Jin déglutit:

Si ce n'était pas pour Hwoarang,je t'aurais déjà violer dans ces vêtements que tu portes.

Hwoarang s'exclama:

Beurk ! pas de sperme sur les nouveaux fringues !

Steve parla à ce moment là:

J'ai fini Hwoa !

Hwoarang se leva:

Oh ?

Est-ce que ma Barbie a fini ?

Steve:Ta gueule ou je ne sors pas !

Devil Jin:C'est ça...

tu vas pas rester la dedans toute ta vie.

Jin,le diable et Hwoarang rièrent à flot,

Steve sortit à ce moment là,agacé:

Cessez de vous moquer salopards !

Cette fois-ci,ce fut au tour de Hwoarang d'être ébahi

Steve était habillé d'un t-shirt à manches longues très serré blanc style froissé,

avec une veste courte noir style barman avec de la laine sur le col

Accordé avec un pantacourt rouge avec des motifs dessus et des gants à motifs squelettes.

Hwoarang cria en lui sautant au cou:

TROP MIGNON STEVE !

Steve souffla et attrapa Hwoarang dans son délire,

il regarda Jin et Devil,et dit d'un ton exaspéré:

Je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

Hwoarang finit d'enlacer Steve:

Putain Steve !

t'es trop mignon dans ces vêtements !

tu l'es encore plus que d'habitude !

Jin commenta:

C'est vrai,ça fait garçon de noël,

on dirait que tu es prêt à passer un bon hiver ou quelque chose comme ça.

Steve fronça les sourcils:

Un...un garçon de noël ?

Hwoarang pouffa:

C'est vrai !

je t'imagine bien devant la cheminée avec ton livre et ton chocolat chaud.

Steve:Wow merci,mais c'est pas du tout mon style.

Jin:Tu as oublié les lunettes Hwoarang,

Steve doit porter des lunettes en lisant son livre.

Hwoarang cria:

QUOI !?

oh non pas de lunettes c'est ringard !

Steve entraina Hwoarang vers la sortie:

Chuuuut...arrête de crier,

va plutôt te chercher de nouveaux fringues.

Moi je vais me changer puis acheter ceux que j'ai essayé.

Une fois Steve et Hwoarang partit,Devil coinça Jin contre la porte de la cabine:

Alors comme ça on aime les garçons de noël ?

Il appuya violemment son bassin contre lui.

Jin haleta:

Non moi je veux que tu portes des habits sexy...

Devil Jin:Comme quoi ?

Devil Jin avança près de son oreille et lui souffla doucement de façon vulgaire:

Va-s-y dis le moi...

Jin déglutit:

C'est à toi de choisir,

mais je voudrais que tu portes un pantalon noir et rouge avec des flammes et des chaines dessus

et je te veux en débardeur noir serré,col roulé qui te fait un coté bon garçon en meme temps...

Devil Jin sourit et lui lécha l'oreille:

J'adore quand tu parles en haletant,

et d'accord je vais essayer de trouver ça.

On verra qui de moi ou Hwoarang est le plus sexy...

Jin sourit et embrassa doucement Devil avant qu'il ne parte vers la sortie:

C'est toi obligé...

ne t'inquiète pas bébé.

Devil Jin lui sourit et dit:

A tout à heure.

FIN !

Désolé pour les fautes éventuelles,en plus de ça j'ai une conjugaison bizarre mais je trouve que ça le fait mieux,moi je parles comme ça.


End file.
